


Day 7 - Public Sex

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Sex with a view…





	Day 7 - Public Sex

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since John had seen Diana. Elizabeth had sent him on a two-day mission to another planet and, in their usual style, it ended up lasting two weeks, so to say that he missed Diana was an understatement.

Heading back to the locker room to get his gear off, after debriefing Elizabeth on the mission, he found Diana walking down an empty hallway and decided to take a chance. Grabbing her arm, he opened the closest door and pulled her inside. Shoving her against the wall, he kissed her with all the passion and desire that had built up from all that time apart. She quickly kissed him back, matching his desire.

He wanted her, there was no denying. And he could feel she wanted the same. Kissing her neck, he heard her moan. She could be quite loud, so he kissed her again to keep her quiet. They could not get caught, not like that. Opening her shirt, he grabbed her breasts and massaged them, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Diana was a moaning mess by then.

Taking a look around, he realized where they ended up. It was one of the many balconies that could be found all over Atlantis and that gave him an idea. Grabbing her hand, John pulled her gently towards the little bench and told her to bend over. It was a risk doing it there, but it was a risk he was willing to take and it was clear that so did she.

He quickly pulled her pants and panties down, along with his own. Aligning himself with her, he thrusted inside of her from behind. John kept thrusting and with each thrust, her moans were getting louder. Thinking on his feet, he pulled one of his combat gloves out of a vest pocket and shove it in her mouth. That would be enough to muffle the moans and screams of pleasure coming out of her.

He never heard her moan so loud and that made his cock twitch. He could feel her adjusting herself around him and that felt good. Once she was ready, he started thrusting into her, slowly at first, but she clearly wanted more. She moved her hips, faster at each thrust. He couldn’t hold on any longer. He decided to fuck her ‘till next week. Each thrust was faster and harder than the last. She would scream his name at each thrust, muffled by the glove, and that just made him thrust even harder. He could feel himself getting close but he wanted her to come with him. He could tell she was close as well.

She was close, he could feel it. He kept thrusting inside of her, until he heard her scream his name and felt her cramping around him, trying to suck him dry with her pussy. He couldn’t hold on much longer. Feeling himself about to come, he gave a few more hard thrusts and came inside her.

John could tell Diana was dizzy. Coming like that, with their adrenaline running high by the fear of getting caught, was too much for her. Feeling John fill her up with his cum was an amazing feeling, intensified by a thousand with the adrenaline. It was, by far, the best orgasm that they both had ever had.

Making sure she was okay, John pulled out and arranged himself before turning her around and help her do the same. Kissing her gently, he told her that he loved her and she answered back. Double checking if they were presentable, they quietly made their way out of the room, promising each other that they would see each other that night, before going their separate ways.

Thinking back, sure, John could’ve waited until they were both in his room or in hers, but if he was being honest, no matter how many times he would deny it, taking that risk was the best decision he had ever made and he couldn’t wait to do it again.


End file.
